


Tevinter Wine

by dawnpainterz



Series: Old Souls and Young Hearts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Kink, M/M, Made up back story, Mage Dorks, Magisters are shit, Original Character Death(s), Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnpainterz/pseuds/dawnpainterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two broken Tevinter mages overcome their past to lead the inquisition and heal old hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tevinter Wine

**Author's Note:**

> -This started as a oneshot, and likely all other ch's will be the same, only longer.  
> -All of them will be based on wines. : p   
> -Moscato is a sweet white wine best with fruit based Desserts.   
> -This is set a week or so after Dorian's personal Quest and slightly before they hook up. ; )

It was warm. Maker strike him dead if this was some dream or an illusion. For the first time since coming to Skyhold Dorian could say this weather is decent. That's how he ends up leaning against a tree in the courtyard. Not his usual place and four different people have already commented on his change of pace, but he puts it out of mind as a warm breeze gently rushes by. Just as the Vint settles back into his book his fifth curious visitor drops by.

"I thought you hated nature?" Skoll asked, highly amused.

"Only when it's cold, Inquisitor." A small, coy smile starts to grow on Dorian's face. He didn't bother looking up, the elf Inquisitors voice is one thing the vint would never forget. A voice like sweet strawberry Moscato bubbling over into his tan ears, tickling all the way down his chest. He hates that wonderful feeling.

The elf chucks so soft and sweet the younger Tevinter mage could feel his teeth ache. "Is there something you needed?", he asks without looking up, though to be honest Dorian wasn't even reading at this point. Playing hard to get is fun for him. 

"No...Just thought I'd see what your up too."

The breath caught in Dorian chest as he looked up. The all mighty elf Inquis-a-mom had been looking for him, just him. 

"Just taking in the pleasant weather before it disappears into the void." He smirked, taking in the view. Skoll has a long face, like most male elves though he is tanner than ones from the south. Unlike the other elves Dorian has seen, Skoll has an unparalleled softness and warmth to his face. Orlesian Chocolate colored hair dripped in around his face and down around thin shoulders. The rest was pulled back into a neat, low ponytail. 

The elf genuinely cares for everyone and has a type of magnetizing charm that draws everyone into his snare. Under that though, every now and then the Atlus can almost feel the ice around Skoll's heart. At first Dorian had thought it was his imagination. Skoll is a Tevinter elf, most likely a slave that had been freed at the first signs of magic though Dorian didn't know enough of the inquisitor's past to be sure. He never thought it was his place to bring it up, though the elf had become visibly agitated when the pair had talked about slavery in the past. That must have been the reason, though he wouldn't press it, not right now anyway. Wouldn't want to break the pleasant mood.

“...so-”

'Kafas!', Dorian curses mentally. He was staring at the Inquisitor while lost in thought. 

The elf catches on immediately. 

“A walk....” Cole's voice resonates from branch above, “He wanted to go for a walk with you...but now he wants to lay you between his sheets? What does that mean Dorian?”.


End file.
